


Happy Birthday

by miragoat



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miragoat/pseuds/miragoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lothar is determined to give Khadgar the birthday he never had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vassindi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vassindi/gifts).



Anyone who saw Commander Anduin Lothar that day knew by his prickly demeanor that he was on a very important mission. He conducted his business with the same single-minded determination that made him so revered on the field of battle. It was no small matter for him to throw himself into something, but this day had to be perfect. It was Khadgar's birthday.

He'd known from the moment that Khadgar said that he'd never had a birthday that it simply wasn't acceptable, that something had to be done to change that. And while Khadgar spent the day before his birthday pouring over faded diagrams (as he was prone to doing on his free days), Anduin set off to create the perfect surprise.

First were the gifts. He knew that Khadgar loved books, but that was the _obvious_ choice, and Lothar doubted that he would find a book in Stormwind that the man didn't own. There were other things that he knew that Khadgar needed: new clothes, for one, and a shield so that maybe he wouldn't get _hurt_ so damn easily... they would do nicely. He had them wrapped. Then he saw to the dinner. Once, when he was younger, his wife had cooked him dinner, and now he planned to do the same for Khadgar. To close the night, he would take him to a secret part of the keep meant for King Llane to hide if the city were ever invaded. It would be the perfect day, and nothing would ruin it.

Well, that's what he'd _hoped_ for.

He sent a guard to bring Khadgar to his chambers. The mage arrived, looking confused. “Is something wrong?” he asked.

Lothar guided him to the bed. “Sit. I have something for you.” He pulled out the first package, the cloak. It would suit him, Lothar knew. It was a deep blue, made of the finest silk imported from elven lands. He looked handsome in blue.

Khadgar pulled at the thin wrapping paper with care, as if he thought that ripping the paper would be some great wrongdoing. Watching his fingers work so delicately made Lothar all the more pleased that he could give Khadgar his first real birthday. He held up the cloak and studied it, his brow furrowed.

“I got you the best one I could find,” Lothar said. “Do you like it?”

“I don't understand,” Khadgar said. I already have a cloak.”

“Your cloak is old and shabby. _This_ cloak is new. It's the finest cloak I've ever seen. You'll look like a noble when you wear it.”

“But I _like_ my cloak.”

“I got you another gift, one you can _use_.” He picked up the box that held the shield and waited excitedly as Khadgar unwrapped it.

He stared at it. “It's... a shield. I don't know what to say.”

“Do you like it? I thought it was appropriate, since you always manage to get into trouble.”

Khadgar burst into laughter. “I can't even hold a shield up for more than five minutes, Anduin, and even if I could, I'm a _mage_. Why would you think that this is a good idea?”

“I can't believe that you wouldn't want this. I had it made especially for you.”

“That was nice of you, and I appreciate that you would think of me, but this was the biggest waste of your money that I could conceive of. I _guess_ I could hang it on my wall if it would make you feel better.”

If Anduin thought that his gifts had been a failure, dinner was worse. The lamb meat burned while he was preparing the peacebloom salad, the duskbat soup was more like slime than soup, and he'd used salt instead of sugar for the tart. _At least the salad turned out,_ Lothar thought darkly as he served Khadgar a large portion.

When he handed Khadgar a plate, the mage stared at it. “Oh, what is it now?” he sighed.

“What kind of greens did you use for this?”

“Peacebloom. Oh Light, don't tell me that you don't like peacebloom leaves. Everyone I know eats them. Even _Varian_ eats them.”

“Well, you see, it's not that I don't like them. It's just that, well... I may be just a bit allergic to them.”

“Fine, we'll go find something to eat in the keep. Come on.”

Never in his life had it been so difficult for Lothar to do something right. He ate as quickly as possible at the royal dinner table as Taria's eyes looked from him to Khadgar and back again. He knew that she knew that something special was supposed to transpire between them. What she didn't know was how much of a disaster the day had turned out to be. At last, he led Khadgar to the secret holding place and sat him on the bed. He was so close that Anduin could feel his warmth. He took Khadgar's hands in his, and marveled for what must have been the hundredth time at how very soft they were. _These are deft hands._

“I ruined it, didn't I?” he asked at last.

“What? No, of course not. So the gifts were the worst gifts I've ever received, and so the meal was completely inedible and we had to eat with your family. This is the first time that anyone's done anything so thoughtful for me. No one's even told me 'happy birthday' before. I'll never forget this.” He smiled, and all doubts about the day were gone from Anduin's mind. “So what did you have planned down here?”

“How about I just show you?”

He kissed Khadgar tenderly, relishing the feel of Khadgar's soft lips against his. He kissed him everywhere, hoping to dedicate to memory every shiver and ragged breath as he grew ever bolder. When his wandering hands brushed the laces of Khadgar's pants, the man let out a moan. He was eager to _finally_ have Khadgar in all respects, and now the mage was beside him, moving with him, all around him. He found comfort there, and when at last they lay side by side, Lothar planted a chaste kiss on Khadgar's forehead.

“Happy birthday.”

 


End file.
